


Lost Friend

by Cwayt



Category: Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Death in Childbirth, F/M, Fighting, Sickness, greif
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-22 08:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15578244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwayt/pseuds/Cwayt
Summary: When Quirin's wife dies of childbirth, Quinn and Frederic will come closer together. (I didn't indent to save characters.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Prediction for TTS: Season 02 (or 03)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/403473) by codynaomiswire. 



**Lost Friend**

"Quinn" A voice called weakly. "Yes, Girelda, I'm right here." Quinn cooed as he walked around the corner peacefully. His peace disappeared when he saw his pregnant wife laying in the middle of the hallway. He picked her up. He rushed her into the bed in the next room. "What happened?" He questioned fearfully. "I-began-to-feel-dizzy-and-I-passed-out." Girelda weakly explain. Quinn's eyes scanned his weak wife. Her skin was pale, her eyes were gray, and he could see her bones. He put his hands on her forehead. She was burning up. Quinn gasped. Girelda had Lady Fever. The sickness was common in Corona. The outbreak started four years pior. His friend, King Frederic's wife, Queen Arianna, had the first case. Maybe they could help Girelda. Quinn rushed to the castle. "Girelda has Lady Fever!" He announced as he rushed into the thorne room. This immediately got the monarchs attention. "What about the fever?" King Frederic asked him. "My wife, Girelda, has Lady Fever, the disease that, almost killed, Arianna and Rapunzel, acouple years ago." Quinn clarafiled. The Staff gasped. King Frederic glared at him. When Arianna had the disease three years ago, he took him not to take the cure, the Magic Golden Flower because Quinn was afraid that it would curse the kingdom. "Let's go, lives are on the line." Sighed Queen Arianna as she arose from her thorne. Quinn and Frederic followed her. On the way there Quinn and Frederic kept glaring at each other. When they got to the house Arianna went to the kitchen. "You guys were the best of friends up until four years ago. Nowadays you two seem to want nothing to do with each other." She remarked as she prepared a bowl of soup. Both of the men grunted. "Come on Quinn, Frederic you stay here." Arianna ordered as she headed to the master bedroom with a bowl of soup. Quinn shot a final glare at Frederic as he began following the twenty year old into the master bedroom. Arianna gave Quinn the bowl of soup. She squeezed the sicily girl's hand. Girelda opened her dull eyes. "Arianna? What-are-you-doing-here?" Girelda weakly questioned. "Quinn got us to help you." Explained Arianna. "Do you want some soup?" Girelda weakly nodded her head yes. Quinn picked up her head and began feeding his wife. Arianna went outside to talk to Frederic about medicine opinions for Girelda. "Is there another Magic Golden Flower?" Arianna asked her husband. "You ate the only one." Frederic repiled. "Life is rigged." Arianna mumbled. "I could get some painkilling herbs or fever relief." Arianna offered. "Yeah go to the big garden next store." Frederic repiled as he kissed Arianna on the forehead. Arianna went outside to the garden, Meanwhile, Frederic went to talk to Quinn. "How is she doing?" Frederic questioned fearfully. "She seems to be in a lot of pain." Quinn replied. Girelda let out a cry of pain. "We should repositon her. When Arianna had the disease three years ago, I would repositon her constantly. I made sure she was comfortable when I got done with meetings. I slept lightly, listening for cries of pain. I would hold her hand cooing to her if she seemed to be in pain." Suggested Frederic. "It's okay Sweetie." Explained Quinn as he grasped her hand. "No, it's the Baby." Girelda weakly explained.


	2. Chapter 2

<p><p>Frederic rushed to get Arianna. "Arianna, Girelda just went into Labor." Frederic explained. "What?" Arianna questioned. "She's having her baby." Frederic explained. Arianna began to run to the house. Arianna rushed into the master bedroom. Quinn was squeezing Girelda's upper body. "She's so weak." Quinn explained. "Can you get the doctor and midwife, Arianna?" Frederic asked. "Sure thing." Arianna repiled. She rushed outside. "This is so hard. She's so weak and tense." Explained Quinn. Frederic began to rub Girelda's stomach. Girelda relaxed. "This is a lot easier, Frederic could you help me squeeze her upper body?" Quinn asked Frederic. "Sure thing." He replied. He put his arms around Girelda's upper body. He began to squeeze the weak girl. Girelda let out a cry of pain. "It's okay." Quinn cooed. Quinn made a clicking sound with his tongue. Girelda relaxed on the bed. "How did that help?" Frederic questioned. "She really enjoys when I make that sound. It reminds her of dolphins in the ocean." Quinn explained. Arianna rushed into the master bedroom with a team of doctors and midwives. "She has Lady Fever and is in labor." Arianna explained. Some doctors and midwives went over to the bed. "Has she been in pain?" A nurse asked. "Yep." Quinn replied. "Arianna go to the kitchen and boil the painkillers into a paste." Order a midwife. Arianna went to the kitchen. She started a fire in the oven. She got a pot of water and set it on the stove. She put the pain killing herbs in the pot of boiling water. She watched the herbs boil in the water. After the herbs finished boiling, she put the paste in a smalll bowl. As she waited for the the paste to cool, she cleaned up the area where she had boiled the herbs.   She quickly rushed the paste to the master bedroom. "Here's the pain killer paste." Arianna told the nurse. "Thank you, Arianna." The nurse told Arianna. The nurse rubbed the paste on Girelda's legs and stomach.  Girelda began to relax a bit. "Arianna would you get her a warm blanket?" The nurse asked her. "Yep." Arianna repiled. Arianna rushed downstairs. She rushed to the closet. She opened the closet and got a blanket and then closed the door. Arianna rushed into the main room and started a fire in the fireplace. She held the blanket in front of the oven. She held it there until it got warm. When it got warm, she rushed the blanket to the master bedroom. She gave the blanket to the nurse who asked her to get the warm blanket for Girelda. Girelda relaxed more when the blanket was swaddled around her. "This just got so much easier!" Exclaimed Quinn. After another hour the baby was born.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girelda dies of childbirth in this chapter.

When the baby was born Quinn picked it up adoringly and cooed. The little boy giggled. While the doctors and midwives washed Girelda's legs and stomach Quinn went over to the bed and began rubbing his wife's shoulders. Sometime during the 24 hours Quinn was squeezing Girelda's upper she had fallen asleep. "Oh, Girelda look what I have." Quinn cooed as he shook her awake. Girelda opened her dull eyes. "It's your baby! What would you like to call him?" Quinn questioned. "Varian." She mumbled weakly. She seemed to want to turn around. Quinn turned her towards the window. Girelda took her last breath and passed away. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corona honors a strong girl.

"I wish that we didn't have to do this." Arianna mumbled. "I know, Darling. She's in a better place now." Frederic explained. Arianna stood by an open coffin. In the coffin was a body of a twenty two year old girl wearing a pink gown. "People of Corona,  we're here today to honor a fallen friend. The terrible diease, Lady Fever took her from us. She was intensive care her last day. Despite the doctors and midwives efforts to keep her she slipped away. She died in her sleep. Before she died she gave birth to a beautiful baby boy named Varian. She will always be remembered as a brave, strong girl. Today we remember Girelda Geraldine Gehardanie Speara." Arianna spoke. Frederic huged her. "I'm proud of you." He wispered.


End file.
